


Four things that Lucy and Mina did together (and one thing they did not)

by elektra121



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Boarding School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says. 1) Holding hands, 2) Arguing, 3) Making up afterwards, 4) Kissing and 5)... see for yourself! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four things that Lucy and Mina did together (and one thing they did not)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vier Dinge, die Lucy und Mina gemeinsam machten (und eine Sache, die nicht)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34451) by elektra121. 



> Based on the 30days OTP-challenge on deviantart. Inspired by the NBC/Skyliving-Series with the exception of the last drabble (which is Stoker-based). Read and enjoy!

**Holding hands**

Lucy liked to go to church. She was looking forward to Sundays the whole week.

She liked dressing up for it. She liked the hymns because she liked singing. She liked the stained-glass windows and the decorations in liturgical colors because everything looked so festive. She liked the sermons because they, for once, offered the opportunity to let her mind wander freely.

At school, one was supposed to keep attention and  write down lines all the time. At church, one was allowed to sit next to Mina and hold her hand in peace. Reason enough to dress up and look forward to it the whole week long.

 

**Arguing**

„How can you even make up something so disgusting?” Lucy asked, frowning angrily. “That’s _nasty!_ ”

“I didn’t _make_ it _up_! It’s true.” Mina was angry too, because Lucy didn’t believe her. That had never happened before.

“Mina”, Lucy tried to argue “just think about it for a moment! It just _can’t_ be true. God would never allow for such a thing!”

„But he _does_ allow for it in horses, and in dogs, too! I’ve seen myself!”

„Would you listen to yourself?“  Lucy was seriously enraged by now.  “Horses, dogs! This is about _men_!”

„Well – where do _you_ think the little babies come from?“

 

**Making up afterwards**

„But that’s horrible!“

Lucy had cried, at first because of their argument, and then only the more so, when she realised that everything Mina had said was, in fact, true. The concept had shaken her to the bone.

Lucy was sobbing now, and Mina felt sorry for her. But what could she do? It _was_ true, actually. And honestly, she didn’t believe those things to be _that_ horrifying.

She sat next to Lucy and hugged her. Lucy sniffed.

“I mean, could… couldn’t instead _we_ stay together and then just have _no_ children?”

Mina laughed at the crazy idea. Lucy didn’t feel like it.

 

**Kissing**

“Yes, you _can_! And Katie says you actually _should_ practise it, because… what will you do in the future when it gets serious and you don’t know _how_?”

Mina found the idea strange, to be sure, because, seriously, just how complicated could such a thing be? And even if it was, shouldn’t the other part rather appreciate your inexperience and be proud that of course you _didn’t_ kiss a lot of people before? But if it meant so much to Lucy, why not…

At first, it was rather common, just like kissing hello or goodbye. Then, it became funny and more wet… and then … interesting and then … _queer_. It felt a little dizzy, like you were going to be sick, but in a strange, pleasant way. Hard to describe.

“Actually, I believe you only should kiss someone you really love!” Mina stated, panting, when they were done.

“Yes, I think so, too.” Lucy looked quite serious.

 

**Marrying**

  
_“Of course, dearest Mina,” Lucy used to say, “I am going to plan your wedding, with all the bells and whistles. And I’m going to be your bridesmaid, promised! Oh, what a happy bride you shall be, no doubt about that.”_

When she sat down next to Jonathan’s bed in a Hungarian hospital, taking his hand in hers and trying to follow the words of the interpreter, Mina was – in all honesty – not so very sure she was going to be a married woman for long. But she was glad that – come the worst – she’d have that last solace, at least.

She wrote to Lucy immediately after, fearing it could be the last opportunity signing with her new name, without being a widow.

 

_“Of course,” Mina had stated, “your wedding dress will be the most beautiful ever, Lucy dearest! And no one could ever admire you  more than I shall, then.”_

The compassionate layer-out dressed Lucy in the already tailored wedding gown, since she never got the chance to wear it in her life. At the funeral, the coffin was displayed open. Arthur began to cry silently when he saw Lucy like this. Jack and Quincey, who supported him, were just as miserable as he was.  

Mina never got to see the dress. At the day of the funeral, she and Jonathan unknowingly went for a walk at Picadilly, where she admired the hat of a young lady in a cab that drove by.

 


End file.
